Banish Them Back!
by coffeeandcupcakes
Summary: Harry's lost the kids, Ginny's lost her temper, and Ron's lost the will to play Quidditch. Lily and James have been up to their mischevious selves and got themselves sent back in time. Guest starring: Rose, a flying frying pan, and Hermione's shoes.
1. Honey, I've Lost the Kids

Twin travel challenge

**Banish Them Back!**

"Lily. Lily. Wake up! Rose! C'mon, it's almost seven! GET UP!" James Potter shoved his twin sister, Lily, before crossing over the room to his cousin, Rose Weasley, and shoved her awake too.

"Jamie! What gives?" Lily woke up, rubbing sleep away from her green eyes. She sat upright in her bed, as Rose grumbled awake.

"Jamie, I'm going to kill you," she said, her tone dark, as she sat up, swinging her legs from the bed in Lily's room.

"Whatever. Get dressed! Quickly! Dad and Uncle Ron said they could take us out for Quidditch as soon as we've had breakfast and got dressed! You better be quick or we'll start without you!" James said, running down the stairs so the girls could get dressed.

"Quidditch! Yes! I'm going to play Seeker," Lily said, hurriedly pulling out a blue tee-shirt to go with the jeans already on her legs.

Rose pulled on some jeans to go with her pink top, as she replied, "Well, I'm going to be Chaser. Jamie will want to be a Chaser too, won't he?" she said, biting her lip.

"Don't worry, Rosie," Lily crossed the room and took Rose's hand, giving it a squeeze. "There can be two Chasers."

Rose visibly brightened. "OK then!" She said, as the two bounded down the stairs to eat their breakfast.

They were met halfway down by the tantalizing smell of bacon sizzling, and two seconds later Ron's shout of "Bloody hell!" The two girls walked into the kitchen to see Ron jumping around the room, holding his apparently burnt hand; Harry trying to get Ron to run his hand under water; and James laughing at his Dad and Uncle's antics.

"Ron! You have to run your hand under the water. It'll help, honest!"

"That can't be true; I heard that the only way to heal burns was with a Burning Treatment Paste."

"Who did you hear that from?" Harry was getting annoyed.

"Mum," Ron said, now sucking on the burnt part of his hand.

"And she knows a lot about stuff, usually. But I grew up with Muggles who, surprisingly, don't have Burn Treatment Paste. Instead, they run their hands under cold water. Like this," Harry grabbed Ron in exasperation, and thrust his hand under a stream of ice-cold water. Ron yelped as the water hit his skin, but a few seconds later relief was apparent on his face.

"That feels good," he said, sighing as the pain subsided.

"See?" Harry raised one eyebrow at his brother-in-law, before spying the two girls. "Hey, girls! Who wants bacon?"

A chorus of 'Me's' was heard and soon the only sound was them chomping on bacon, Ron's hand still under the tap.

"Daddy, you're drooling," Rose pointed out, looking at Ron.

"It's the bacon, Rose. It looks so good, but your Daddy can't have any," Harry said, smirking evilly at Ron as he put the bacon into his mouth, licking his fingers appreciatively.

Ron glowered. "Sod off, Potter."

Rose gasped. "You're not allowed to swear! I'll tell Mummy!"

"Please, Rosie, don't. Please. Whatever you do, don't tell your Mum. She'll have my head! I won't be able to play Quidditch anymore!" Ron said, desperation on his face as he pleaded with his six year old daughter.

Rose contemplated this for a moment, then nodded. "OK then. I won't tell. I like playing Quidditch with you," she said, as Lily nodded her agreement. She looked at her Dad, concern in her blue eyes. "Is your hand OK, Daddy? Will you still be able to play Quidditch?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, baby," Ron replied, and then turned to Harry. "Can I eat now?"

Harry reluctantly nodded yes, obviously enjoying tormenting Ron.

"Yass!" Ron turned off the tap, before crossing over to the table and sitting down, wasting now time into tucking into the bacon. "So, who's playing what position?"

"I'm Chaser," Rose said, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"OK, sweetie. So, Rose is Chaser. So why don't we play Weasley against Potter? Only I get Lily, because you and James are so good," Ron said, laughing.

"Are you saying I'm not good?" Lily had a hurt look on her face.

"No, Lily. I just thought that you and Rose would like to be on the same team."

"We do, we do!" Rose and Lily chanted together, giving each other hug.

"Looks like you're a Weasley for the day, Lily!" Rose said, laughing.

"Now we really are sisters!" Lily replied, also giggling.

"Pfft! You two are already sisters, never mind cousins."

Lily and Rose just beamed.

"Looks like it's you and me, mate," Harry said to James, and both high-fived.

"Watch it, guys. Me and my girls are gonna whip you!" Ron said. "So, no Seekers. James, Lily and Rose can play Chaser, Me and Harry Keepers. That OK with everyone?"

"Yes!" Everyone chanted, before Harry turned to Lily and James, Rose trooping outside with her Dad to get her starter broom.

"Go upstairs and into Daddy's study, and get the Quaffle and Keeper's gloves. They're on the desk. Don't touch anything!" he yelled, his twin children halfway up the stairs.

They both loved going to their Daddy's study. It was seldom they were allowed as, just like the other set of twins before them, Fred and George, they were in to almost anything and they weren't satisfied until they had touched everything. Both children looked around with awe, both decided to take as much time as possible to get the Quaffle and gloves, despite the fact they were perched right in front of them on their Dad's desk, exactly where he told them they would be.

"Look, Jamie! It's Daddy! And Uncle Ron, and Auntie Hermione!" Lily exclaimed, pointing to a newspaper clipping dated 3rd May, 1997.

"Yeah, that's way cool," James said, his eyes wide. "They look really young."

"Yeah," Lily's eyes caught something flashing, on a shelf. "Jamie, what's this?" Lily asked, pointing to the shiny, gold necklace that was on a shelf.

"No idea," James said, before he went around the back of his Dad's desk, and scrambled on top of it, ignoring Lily's cries of "Get down, Jamie! You'll get hurt!" He grabbed the gold necklace, and climbed back down, standing in front of Lily with the gold chain.

"It looks like one of Mummy's necklaces," James said, turning it over in his hands.

"It's really shiny," Lily whispered, totally in awe at it.

"It is. I wonder what this does?" James said, his finger going out to press a button.

"Jamie, don't!" Lily said, grabbing the chain, but both of them disappeared, the chain falling to the floor, rolling underneath Harry's desk out of sight.

It was a few minutes later that Harry started to wonder where his children were. He knew that they didn't get into his study often so they would look at the various newspaper articles lining the walls, but he hoped that they hadn't touched anything. There were some things in there that were very dangerous in the hands of grown men, never mind six-year-old twins. Mischievous twins with a certain penchant for trouble, as well.

"Lily! Jamie! Come on, everyone's waiting!" Harry called up the stairs, and when he got no reply, his forehead creased and he ascended the stairs, calling as he went up.

"I know you're curious, guys, but we have a game to play!" he said, opening the closed door to his study, only to find it empty. The Quaffle and gloves were still on the table, untouched.

"Lily?" Harry said, his voice laced with concern for his children. "Jamie? Come on now, we all want to get playing soon,"

He checked in both the twin's rooms, and his room, where his wife was awake and in the shower. He tried underneath all the beds and in every cupboard he could find in the house, before he went outside to find Ron and see if his kids were with him.

Ron and Rose were in the garden, discussing Quidditch, and the Cannons (who happened to be Rose's favourite team as well as Ron's) chances in the league.

"Hey," Harry panted as he ran up to them. "Have you seen Jamie and Lily?"

Ron looked puzzled. "Nope. You sent them upstairs, remember?" his voice was laced with concern as well as puzzlement.

"No, I checked the whole house. They've gone. Simply vanished!" Harry cried, running his hands through his hair in desperation.

He ran back through the house, calling his children's names again, before once again going into his study. He noticed something was wrong right away; something on the top shelf that usually caught the light was gone.

"Oh, no…" Harry said, sighing, as he checked the shelf. Ron and Rose came running in afterwards.

"I've checked the whole of the grounds," Ron was out of breath, and Rose was also panting. "They're not there."

"I think I know where they've gone," Harry's voice was grave.

"What's wrong?" Ginny's voice punctured the silence that followed Harry's comment. "We heard you shouting on Jamie and Lily. Where have they gone?"

Harry turned to his wife, his eyes conveying grief and sadness as well as guilt. "Honey, I've lost the kids."


	2. Banshee Impressions

Banish Them Back

**Banish Them Back!**

"Ron, if you'd actually paid attention to the league this season, you'd know that the Cannons are tied last!" fourteen-year-old Ginny Weasley slammed her fist against the table, in the middle of a heated debate with her brother.

"Yeah … but they're still …" Ron trailed off, a defeated look on his face, while his sister wore a smug one.

"Stuttering there, Ron?" Ginny smirked, while Hermione looked on, also smirking at Ron's face.

Harry nodded. "She's right, mate," he said, reluctantly agreeing with the girls.

"Some mate you are," Ron grumbled, his head lying on this crossed hands, which were on the slightly worn kitchen at the Burrow, where Molly was currently whipping up a sure to be delicious Sunday dinner.

"Sorry. But you've gotta look at the facts, Ron. It's unfortunate, but it looks like the Magpies are set to win it again," Harry said, shaking his head in disapproval at this turnout.

A dull '_thunk!_' indicated that Ron had hit his head off the wooden table. "Ouch," Ron whined, rubbing his forehead, which was now rapidly turning red thanks to the impact of the wood hitting his head.

"That's what happens when you hit your head off a wooden table, Ronald," Hermione said unsympathetically, turning back to her copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five, _which she had purchased yesterday, thanks to the usual annual trip to Diagon Alley.

Ginny pushed her hair behind her ears, still scowling slightly. She turned to Hermione, and sighed. "It's Sunday, Hermione. Can't you lay down the book and have some fun, before school starts again?" Ginny pleaded, sitting down beside Hermione and trying to tug the book away from her hands.

"Fun! How can you even contemplate having fun when OWLs are just around the corner?" Hermione screeched, her voice getting higher with every word she said. "Especially you two! You should be studying! I've already skim-read all of my first year notes. I really should be making a start on my second-year ones, too. I don't have any time for fun!" Hermione was practically hysterical, and Ginny looked like she really wished she hadn't asked.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other, obviously seeing the signs of over-exertion in Hermione; they nodded, and Harry walked calmly around the back of Hermione and held her arms while Ron yanked the book of her hands, banishing it upstairs.

"RONALD!" Hermione screeched, jumping up looking as though she was ready to attack Ron.

"You've got the Banshee impression for practical DADA down pat, I see," Ron said, rubbing his ears, before his voice grew more serious. "You're going to make yourself ill," he said bluntly, as Harry nodded frantically to convey is approval at Ron's words.

"Make myself ill? I don't think so. I'm merely prepared," Hermione said, scoffing at Ron's words, rolling her eyes.

Molly walked into the kitchen, overhearing the teen's conversation. "You will, Hermione dear. Please, just rest for today, no books. Then you can study as much as you like, but your poor brain can only take so much," she said, repeating words she had should have said to Percy a long time ago when he was studying for his OWLs, while his brothers played Quidditch and Wizards' Chess. She desperately didn't want Hermione to turn out the same as Percy had that year, basically becoming a hermit in order to studying and pushing away his brothers and friends to study as well.

Hermione looked shocked that Molly agreed with Ron, and that she was encouraging her to stop studying, when usually when the trio came back for the holidays Molly was constantly nagging Harry and Ron to study, and including Hermione as well, even thought the latter didn't need nagged.

"Oh … 'kay then," Hermione stuttered, sitting down at the table as Molly went about preparing a typical Sunday dinner. Ron stared at his mother as well, but Ginny just beamed.

"The four of you, can you lay the table? And set out plates. Fred and George as well, they're coming to dinner for once, instead of working at the shop. That's all those two seem to do these days …" she trailed off, shaking her head as she placed different foods on the table as Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione set out place settings.

Five minutes later and the table was groaning under the weight of all of Molly's cooking. Fred and George bounded in, in tandem with each other as always, closely followed by Bill and Charlie, who was home for the summer.

"Smells great, Mum," Fred said, beaming as he took his place.

"Right said Fred," George said, looking at his twin. "Nice to see you set out places for us, Mum. Always treat your next door neighbours like this?" he asked, continuing a joke that had started with the arrival of the kids' Prefect's letters earlier on in the week.

Molly shook her head, not answering them as she also tucked into the well-deserved meal she had prepared for her children.

Chatter started up immediately, along with the clinking of knives and forks. Fred and George were telling the story of a trial experiment of a new product gone wrong.

" … And Fred disappeared! I couldn't find him anywhere, however hard I looked, although I could hear his voice as plain as day. I found him fifteen minutes later, in the refrigerator!"

Everyone roared with laughter, even Hermione and Molly, both of whom usually tutted loudly whenever the subject of Fred and George's shop was brought up.

A louder '_pop_' of Apparition brought silence over the group. Everyone stopped eating, including Ron, his fork halfway towards his mouth. Voices from the living room made everyone jump, and Arthur, Harry, Charlie and Bill made their way through to the living room, while Fred and George made their way around the back of the house to check for Death Eaters who may have broken the wards.

"Jamie! I told you not to touch the thingy-ma-jig!" A young girl's voice was heard scolding 'Jamie', who replied,

"But I didn't! I only pressed this button!" 'Jamie' thrust the gold object under her nose for her too see. The two suddenly caught sight of Arthur, who was watching them intently.

"Grandpa!" The little girl gasped, turning to him, her eyes wide. "Honest, I didn't do anything! It was Jamie! How come we're here and not at home?" She voice become quiet, and she ran to Arthur, clutching his trouser leg. "Please believe me, Grandpa."

At the sound her husband being referred to as 'Grandpa', Molly had burst her way through the wall of men and come face to face with people she hadn't expected in the world to be there; two children, very young children. One was a boy, obviously 'Jamie', with messy black hair and mischievous brown eyes; the girl, that looked the same age as the boy, had long red hair that was so familiar and sparkling green eyes. She took one look at the boy, and then the girl, the former calling out "Grandma!", before she fainted, out cold by the shock.

Arthur detached the little girl from his leg, and rushed over to his wife. At the same time Fred and George came in the front way, also gasping at the sight.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" The little girl asked, the voice she used when scolding 'Jamie' gone, and replaced with a timid voice. Bill, Charlie, Harry and Hermione filtered in, and were met with gasps.

"Daddy!" The little girl was shocked, and then tears began to well in her eyes. "I promise Daddy I didn't mean to, it was Jamie, he did it, I only said it look pretty, he touched the button, I didn't do anything!" she cried dramatically, running towards Harry like a speed-train and ran slap bang into his legs, wrapping her small arms around his legs, much to the shock of the boy who legs they belonged to. Ginny wormed her way around Hermione to get a better view of the drama unfolding in the living room, when suddenly she was hit by a small boy, who had the same blazing look she herself had had many a time.

"I didn't do it, Mum. It was Lily. She's the one who wanted to see the necklace!" he said, not crying like his sister, merely looking determined that it wasn't his fault.

"Who are you?" Molly asked, now standing up shaking, holding on to Arthur's arm for dear life.

"And what are you doing in our living room?" Bill injected, wearing the small puzzled look as everyone else in the room, sans 'Jamie' and 'Lily', were wearing.

The two children just looked shocked and confused, and both seemed rather upset. "Don't you know us?" the girl said fearfully, tears swimming in her green eyes.

"Yes! Of course we do," Molly assured the two children, as Harry and Ginny stood stock-still, staring at the two children. "Why don't you sit down, and tell us what happened, dears?" She said, ushering Fred, George, Charlie and Bill out of the room, leaving Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Arthur and herself, all of whom took a seat, still in shock, waiting for the children to start their story.

"Well …" The boy started, but the girl looked sharply at him then started talking.

"Well, Jamie woke me and Rose up, saying that Daddy and Uncle Ron wanted to play Quidditch. So we got dressed and went down for breakfast and Uncle Ron had burnt his hand –"

"OK, love. Just tell us what you touched," Arthur said, who had now regained his composure.

"Well I went into Daddy's study to get the Quaffle and gloves and saw a shiny necklace on a shelf. Jamie went up and got it and pushed a button, I grabbed his hand to get his finger off the button, and then when I looked around we were here. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here. Why are we at the Burrow, why aren't we at home with Rose?" The little girl looked confused and lost, and Ginny's heart went out to her. Ginny was started to see what had happened, and what that meant.

Hermione gasped, realizing what they were. Ginny connected with Hermione, and they nodded. "Mrs. Weasley, can you give the children something to eat?" Hermione asked, as Molly nodded and went into the kitchen, coming back through with four cookies and two glasses of milk. She placed them in front of the children, who thanked her, and watched as Hermione put a strong silencing spell on the children.

"I think these children are from the future," Hermione said bluntly, as Ginny nodded.

"It's the only explanation," Ginny added, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. '_I get married to Harry! And have his kids!'_ she thought, that mantra repeating itself over and over in her mind.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Hermione teased, but a warning look from Ginny stopped her short.

"So are you trying to tell me that those are my kids, my kids with Ginny, from the future?" Harry asked, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Is that so impossible?" Ginny challenged, looking at his with the same look in her eyes that her 'son' had had not moments ago.

"Well, up until around a minute ago, I thought that I wouldn't live past the age of eighteen, at the very most," Harry replied, glancing at Ginny, who had turned away from him and was looking at the children.

Nobody spoke, taken aback by Harry's words.

"What are their names?" She asked softly, not taking her eyes off the two as they ate.

"I think we've established that the boy is called 'Jamie'," Ron spoke for the first time. "And Jamie called the girl 'Lily' when he was talking to Ginny." he concluded.

"I think," Ginny said, her voice still soft and quiet so that many had to strain to hear her, "That 'Jamie' is short for James."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

"They're finishing up now. Maybe we should see what exactly they touched in the first place, so we can get them back to their own time," Arthur said, nodding at the children. "Harry, Ginny, I think you should act as if you are their parents. We don't want to unsettle them more than we already have done. They already think that their own family has no idea who they are."

Everyone nodded, including Harry and Ginny.

"Wait a minute," Fred spoke, just as Molly was about to end the silencing spell. "Both children mentioned another, 'Rose'. Who's Rose?"

"We'll have to ask them that, as well. Please do it subtly, remember, they're just very young children," Molly said to everyone, and removed the silencing charm around the children just as Jamie declared himself done.

"OK, then, children. Come and sit down," Arthur said, and both children settled themselves down beside him, one on either side. "What exactly did you touch?"

"I don't know," Lily said, shaking her head, making her red ponytail bob with the movement. "All I know is that it was gold and shiny and it was like a necklace. It had a globe-y thing on the end of a gold chain."

Both Harry and Hermione gasped, both realizing what Lily was describing.

"That sounds like a Time Turner to me, don't you think, Hermione?" Harry said, looking at Hermione, whose brow was furrowed.

"I thought Time Turners only went back hours, not years," she said, one finger to her chin in thought, "But maybe in the future they make them so they do go back years."

"Have you got the chain with you, kids?" Harry said, crossing over and kneeling down in front of his children.

Both shook their head no. "I dropped it," Jamie said in a small voice. "Lily took my finger of the button and I felt myself move, and I dropped it. It's still in Daddy's study at home."

"So someone should find it and be along to collect them any time," Ron said, before putting his hand to his mouth, aware of the mistake he'd made.

"Who's coming to collect us?" Lily said in a small voice, much the same as Jamie's, her eyes once again rapidly filling with tears.

"No-one, Lily," Ginny said, rushing to her and kneeling down beside Harry. "You're with us, you're not going anywhere," she said, as Lily flung herself into Ginny's arms, resting her head on her shoulder.

"So I guess we have to look after them until someone does find it," Harry whispered in Ginny's other ear. She nodded, her maternal instincts kicking in and she pressed a kiss into Lily's hair.

"I think we should take them outside, away from the family," Ginny said, whispering as well so Jamie or Lily did not hear. "And see how much information about them we can get. Maybe it'll be the key to them getting home safe."

"I don't know how to care for kids. I've never been around any before in my life," Harry said, biting his lip.

"Don't worry," Ginny replied, smiling. "By the sound of things you're an excellent father to them, so it'll come naturally."

Harry smiled, encouraged by Ginny's words, and crossed the room to Jamie, who was still sitting on the sofa. He whispered something in the boy's ear, and then picked him up, carrying him outside to join his 'mum' and sister.

Once outside, Harry sat on the bench with Ginny while the two children ran around playing tag, burning off energy from the cookies.

"It's eight o'clock," Ginny mentioned, glancing at her watch. "I imagine they'll be expecting us to send them to bed soon."

Harry nodded, then turned to Ginny. "I don't think this should change us," he said, turning his body so that he completely faced her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, mirroring his movement so she as well was facing him.

"Obviously at some point we get together, and have them."

"Stating the obvious there, Potter."

"That's why I said 'obviously'. Anyway, like I said, it's going to happen. But I don't think that we should get together because of this."

Ginny nodded. "Me too. I totally think we should get together on our own terms, not because of something that forced us together."

"I agree," Harry said, nodding, and smiled. "Twins. God, this time yesterday I still thought I was going to die soon!"

"I know." Ginny said, laughing as well. "I didn't know what would happen, if I'm honest. I mean, I hoped that everyone would survive, and we still don't know who does and who doesn't," She said. "At least we know Ron survives."

"Yeah. I don't think we should ask them who died."

"Nah. That'll unsettle them a lot."

"They're coming back over," Harry said warningly. "They look shattered."

James and Lily trooped up to them, both dead on their feet.

"C'mon, time for bed, I think," Harry said, picking up Lily as Ginny went for Jamie.

Lily shook her head. "I'm not tired," she said, but that statement was ended with a yawn.

"I can see that," Ginny laughed softly, smoothing down Jamie's messy hair that he had obviously inherited from Harry. "But we still have to go to bed."

Lily nodded, resting her head on Harry's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Where shall we put them down?" Harry whispered to Ginny as she came up beside him, careful now as both children were asleep.

Ginny contemplated this for a moment. "Put them in my room. I've got my bed and Hermione's in my room, and it's a bit bigger than Ron's," she said, hoisting Jamie further up on her hip.

"Do you want me to take him?" Harry asked, nodding in the direction of Jamie.

"Nah, I'm fine." Ginny said. "But thanks, for asking."

"You looked like you were struggling." he said, shrugging his shoulders, then wincing as Lily stirred, but thankfully she fell right back asleep.

"I was not!" Ginny said, saying it as forcefully as she could when she was whispering. Harry laughing softly, as the small family trooped up the stairs.

Harry pushed open Ginny's door with his hip, and placed Lily on Ginny's bed as Ginny tucked Jamie into Hermione's. Harry felt a rush of affection for both of them, who looked almost identical as they slept. Pressing a light kiss to Lily's head and crossing to repeat the action with Jamie, Ginny doing to the same as Harry.

"Night, kids," Ginny muttered, flicking off the light and leaving the two of them asleep, so that they could recuperate for the next day when, hopefully, their rightful parents would be along to take them back to their own time.

--

**CHALLENGE LINES USED;**

"If it wasn't for him/her, this …"

"You definitely know what this means, don't you?"


	3. Are They Keys or Are They Kids?

Banish Them Back

**Banish Them Back!**

"What do you mean you 'lost' them, Harry James Potter? They aren't your keys!" Ginny Potter was verging on hysterical. Her two identical twin children had gone – and her husband claimed to have 'lost' them.

"OK, so _I_ personally haven't lost them. But you know that Time-Turner that I stole from work?"

"Yes," Ginny answered coolly, her arms crossed over her chest, clutching her wand.

"Well the twins managed to get hold of it, and have ultimately gone back in time," Harry said, giving Ginny a hug. Once her brain had processed that it was indeed her twins that had got themselves into this mess and her husband hadn't banished her kids back in time, she returned the hug, but was still worried beyond worried.

"Well, we'll have to go back in time and get them, right?" Hermione said, coming up behind Ginny and rubbing the younger woman's shoulders.

"I wish it was that simple, Hermione," Harry sighed, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "I can't find the Time-Turner. It seems to have gone back with Jamie and Lily."

Ginny's face went through a range of emotions; disbelief, anger, confusion, before finally a determined look came on her face. "We're going to get them back," she said, her voice steely.

Ron snorted. "'Course!" he said, scoffing, as Hermione hit him up the side of his head. Rose giggled at her parent's antics.

"I forgot you were here, baby," Ron said, picking her up and she stuck her thumb in her mouth. However hard Ron and Hermione tried, Rose refused to stop sucking her thumb. It seemed to be a habit that ran in the Weasley family, as Lily also sucked her thumb, but she had managed to stop and only did it when she was tired. It was a prompt for Hermione and Ron to get Rose to stop; but it was a slow mission in progress.

"Where are Lily and Jamie?" Rose asked, her voice slightly muffled by her thumb.

"They've gone away for a bit. But they'll be back soon, yeah?" Ron said, jiggling her about to make her laugh.

"But I wanna play Quidditch with them now," Rose replied, her voice upset. She'd been so looking forward to play Quidditch with her cousins, who just seemed to vanish of the face of the Earth.

"We will, Rosie," Ron assured her, kissing her forehead as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So how are we going to get my children back?" Ginny asked, seemingly calm but her eyes blazed with determination.

"Let's go get a drink and think about this," Harry said, taking Ginny's head and tugging it, leading her down to the kitchen.

Once there, Harry opened four butterbeers for the adults and poured out some pumpkin juice for Rose, who was sitting on Hermione's lap, leaning back against Hermione, her thumb in her mouth once again.

"We could call Dumbledore's portrait?" Harry suggested, taking a seat beside Ginny and opposite Ron, Hermione and Rose. Ginny stared ahead, her face white as snow and expressionless; she left her butterbeer untouched, and she seemed oblivious to the suggestions around her.

"Do you really want him to know that you stole a Time-Turner from work and then proceeded to leave it lying around, and that your kids got a hold of it and managed to send themselves back in time?" Hermione said incredusly, her eyebrows raised.

"Not really, but it's a last resort, if we need it," Harry said, glancing at Ron, who was deep in thought.

"How many years did Jamie and Lily go back?" he asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Because I can't remember this whole event occurring," Ron said, and it dawned on the other three adults that they also did not remember this event.

"Maybe everyone gets oblivated?" Harry said.

Hermione's sharp intake of breath startled everyone. "That's it! I've been working on this potion in my spare time, it's like an Oblivate Spell, but in a potion, so it wipes people's memories. Maybe if I get the correct dosage, we wipe our memories and our younger selves' memories of the incident once we get back to the twins," Hermione looked gleeful, despite the situation.

"That's excellent, Hermione," Harry said, as Ron nodded, pride shining on his face.

"That still doesn't explain how we're going to get back my children, though, does it?" Ginny spoke for the first time, her voice cracking slightly.

"We'll get them back, don't worry," Harry said, going around the back of Ginny's chair and giving her a hug. "We don't remember this, so it must mean that we get to them OK and everyone gets Hermione's potion."

"It still doesn't solve the problem of getting back, though, does it?" Ron said, clacking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

Rose, meanwhile, was looking at all the adults with confusion evident on her small face. She sensed they were having what her mummy called an 'Adult Talk' so she kept quiet.

"Hmm…" Hermione said, drumming her fingers against the table in thought.

"I could steal another Time-Turner?" Harry suggested.

"Maybe, but I doubt it would go back days, never mind years. It took us weeks to figure out how to go back in years," Hermione said, before comprehension dawned on her face. "I know! We'll need to create another Time-Turner," Hermione said, stroking Rose's hair. "And then send ourselves back in time to get them. Then we can keep hold of the Time-Turner and reverse it so we can get back home once again." She beamed at her idea.

"Yes! I can still remember what we did … I think," Harry said, before Hermione interrupted them.

"I've written it all down!" She jumped off her seat, forgetting that Rose was there, sending the young girl flying. "Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry, Rosie," she said, kneeling down beside Rose on the floor, momentarily distracted from her findings by her daughter, who was shaking her head.

"I'm fine, Mummy," Rose said, running over and climbing on Ron's lap, now that Hermione wasn't sitting down anymore. Hermione looked put out that Rose had ran straight to Ron, but Harry's hand in her own tugging her up brought her back to the present. She pulled Harry's hand and ran to his study, where both of them got out notes and compared them, talking to each other at a thousand miles a minute.

Ron, Rose and Ginny had followed them, Ginny still in a slight daze but seemed to be realizing that she was going to get her children back. Rose was clutching onto Ron's hand when she saw something shiny under Harry's desk. She tugged her hand out of her father's, who was busy consoling Ginny, and dived underneath to retrieve the shiny object. She came out and went up to her father, examining the gold, shiny necklace.

"Daddy, what's –" she said, but was cut off by her disappearing too. Hermione screamed, her only daughter, her only child having vanished into thin air. Ron caught the Time-Turner as it fell from Rose's grasp as she vanished, holding it up to the light. Hermione's anguish quickly turned into joy as she saw that her husband had found the object they had desired the most. Ginny's face also lit up when she saw what Ron had, colour finally returning to her cheeks. She clapped as both Harry and Hermione came round for behind the desk to see that it was the Time-Turner.

"That's it!" Harry said, and suddenly he found himself at the centre of a group hug, with Ginny and Hermione alternatively taking turns to squeeze the living daylights out of him.

"Well, at least we don't have to make one now, right?" Ron laughed, slinging an arm around each of the girls' shoulders.

Ginny and Hermione just nodded, before resuming their hugging attack. Eventually, Ron managed to worm his way out of the group, which them disbanded.

"So, who's going to go and pick up the kids?" Ron said, waving the Time-Turner around.

"We should all go, I think," Hermione said. "And go now. Rose is there as well, now! God knows what everyone's thinking … wait; I'll go grab the Oblivation Potion …"

After around ten minutes of fussy, moaning, gathering of equipment and change of clothes, the four adults were ready to go again.

"Is anyone else feeling as though we're back in our teens and ready to go create some havoc again?" Ron asked, smirking, holding the Time-Turner.

"Yep!" Harry said, as Hermione looked appalled. Harry noticed the look. "Just press it, Ron," he said, and Ron pressed the button, taking the four back in time to await whatever was catastrophe the twins (and now Rose) had caused.

--


	4. Back Home Again

Banish Them Back

**Banish Them Back!**

--

"How are they?" were the first words of Molly's lips as soon as she saw Ginny and Harry making their way down the stairs after putting their newly-discovered children to bed.

"Fine," Ginny said, sitting down beside her mother, "They're shattered, so they went down OK. I don't think they see anything wrong," she added, laying her head on her mother's shoulder, her head spinning at the events that had occurred within these last few short hours.

Looking over at her future husband, Harry had the same sort of expression on his face. He stared blankly ahead, while Ron and Hermione were bickering amongst themselves on either side of him.

"This certainly had been a hectic afternoon, hasn't it?" Arthur said, rubbing the bridge of his nose as Fred sat beside him.

"You're telling me," he said, as Ron and Hermione surfaced from their argument, Hermione's smug face and Ron's angered eyes and red ears telling everyone what they needed to know.

"Does anyone want some hot chocolate?" Molly asked, and got nods all round; she stood up, taking Ginny with her, wanting to have some time alone with her youngest child and only daughter.

Once in the kitchen, Molly subtly cast a silencing charm on the door, so that the two women could still hear out but no-one else could hear their conversation; not that Ginny was in any state to notice. She moved around the kitchen silently, getting mugs and the mixture needed. She turned around, looking at her mother. "You can go through, I'll get these," she said, grabbing a spoon.

"It's no bother, dear," Molly said, coming up beside her daughter. "Make two first. I want to talk with you," she said, her daughter's eyes going wide. "It's nothing bad, darling," Molly elaborated, smiling at her daughter, who eased slightly, but was still tense.

Two minutes later and mother and daughter sat beside each other, two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in front of them. Molly looked at her daughter. Her face was blank, but her eyes held untold happiness. Molly knew this was what her daughter had wanted since they had first told her stories about Harry killing You-Know-Who, but for it to actually happen? Molly wouldn't have bet one of her garden gnomes on it happening.

"How are you?" Molly said, taking a sip of her own, still scalding hot drink.

"I'm … I dunno, really," Ginny said, looking down. "I'm happy, yeah, because everyone survives and I get to marry Harry and have kids etc., but my head just hurts now!" she laughing, rubbing her head.

"I could imagine. If someone had come to me ten years before Bill was born and told me that I would marry Arthur and have seven children, I think I would have a slightly sore head as well," Molly chuckled, turning so she could hug her daughter. "Well, I think that their rightful parents should be along soon. They'll be worried when they see that their children have just vanished off the -"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, WILL THEY STOP!?"

Ron's voice bellowed, ringing off the walls and into the kitchen. The women looked at each other, and proceeded to run into the living room, Molly removing the silencing charm that she'd put on earlier.

Standing in the middle of the living room was another child. She looked the same age as Jamie and Lily, and also looked like them, as well. She had slightly curly, Weasley red hair, and an abundance of freckles littering her skin, same as the twins did. The only difference between the three was that Jamie and Lily had bright green eyes, while the girl in front of them had bright blue eyes. The little girl also had quite bushy hair, while the twins' hair was just messy, inherited from their father. The little girl looked wide-eyed at all of the adults and teens, shocked at Ron's outburst.

"Please don't tell me we had triplets!" Harry said, causing everyone (expect the small girl) to laugh aloud.

Thunderous footsteps were heard on the landing, and soon a sleepy-looking Lily appeared at the opening. Ginny jumped up to attend to her, but Lily let out a loud yell of "Rose!" and went speeding up to the new child, who ran to Lily, giving her a big hug when they met. "I missed you, Rose," Lily said, squeezing her tightly.

"I missed you, Lily. You left me without playing Quidditch!" Rose said, pulling back from the hug, her expression indignant. "And with the adults. They kept talking about 'getting back to the kids' and 'Time-Turners'."

Lily nodded, and turned to Harry. "Daddy, I couldn't sleep," she said, crawling on his lap and resting her head on her shoulder, thumb in her mouth. Harry rubbed her back, letting her stay there.

Rose seemed to notice who the adults were, and looked to Ron and Hermione, who were sitting beside Harry. "How come you two were there when I left Lily and Jamie's and now you're here at Grandma's?" Rose asked, looking at the unsuspecting teens.

"I dunno," Ron said, looking at the small child.

"Ever the wordsmith, Ronald," Ginny said, hitting him upside the head. Rose giggled.

"Auntie Ginny?" Rose asked, and Ginny looked taken aback.

"I have a niece as well now? Figures. Anyway, yes?" she said, looking at the girl.

"Why do you do that to Daddy? It hurts him. He told me," the little girl looked proud of herself while Ron was rapidly going blue, and then went for a more fetching red shade once he'd processed Rose's words.

"What?" Ron choked out, looking at her. "What did you say?"

Rose started laughing as well, before Lily joined in, both pointing at Ron, who was the colour of a red tomato. "Daddy, you've gone red!" Rose said, running over to Ron and climbing up beside him. "It's good to see you, Daddy," she said, hugging him around the middle. Ron just nodded, looking at the small girl who was inhabiting his midriff. Rose jumped down, then ran over to Hermione, and settled herself beside her. "And you too, Mummy," Rose said, as Ron started to making choking noises. One of the twins went and thumped Ron on the back while the other hooted.

"Whey-hey! People, it looks like Ron and Hermione come to their senses and get it on. Bets for sixth year before any action occurs, go to George. Bets for seventh year before they make their move, come to me, please!" Fred said, as the rest of the family laughed, except Ron and Hermione, who were both in shock and Ron was glaring at Fred, while Rose's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. Recovering, Molly was shooting death glares at her twin sons, while Ginny had walked up to Fred and was currently bargaining with him about a price for the bet.

"Yeah. Weird, isn't it?" Harry said, nodding to Ron, who nodded back, apparently unable to form the words.

"I have a daughter?" Hermione said, her voice soft as she gazed at the little girl who was snuggled into her side, her thumb in her mouth. She sat similar to Lily, and Ginny wondered what age they were. The three children were more like triplets, just as Harry has said.

"Apparently, _we_ have a daughter," Ron laughed, walking over and kneeling down in front of Rose. "So, Rose," he said, testing the name on his lips, never really knowing until now how much he actually liked that name. They were his favourite flower, and his mother's. He wondered if that was why she had that name, if Hermione had actually let him choose something for once in his life. "I'm guessing you got here same as Lily and Jamie, with the Time-Turner?" Rose nodded. "So, what were the adults saying again?" Ron asked his daughter, picking up on something she had mentioned earlier.

"You were having an 'Adults Talk'," Rose said, if that was all the explanation Ron needed. When Ron gestured to go on, she looked puzzled, but nevertheless spoke once more. "I didn't really listen. But there was something about 'going back to get the kids' and 'building a time-turner' and also Auntie Ginny didn't look well," Rose said, cuddling into Hermione, who just cuddled her back, not knowing what to do with this small body that was suddenly depending on her for so much more than she was able to give at fifteen. She found herself feeling quite protective of this little person who just burst into their lives in the most extraordinary way possible. It was beyond Hermione's logic, and though that scared her to death, she was glad that it had occurred; she had a future, a future with Ron. So did Harry, and Ginny. She was overjoyed, especially for Harry. Now he knew that he had something to fight for, and that he was going to beat Voldemort, and that he wasn't going to die, or any of his close friends and family. Thinking about all of this, she now knew how Ginny felt. There were so many different thoughts, so many different emotions, from confusion to elation, running through her body that she didn't know where to start. Ron's answer startled her out of her thoughts.

"Right," Ron said, drawing out the 'i's. "So I guess that they're coming. And that conversation about the Time-Turner rules out banishing them back!" The last statement got giggles all around until a small voice punctured the laughter.

"Who's coming, Daddy? And who are you banishing? And why can't you remember that you were talking, it was only a few minutes ago!" Rose said, looking up at Ron, who sighed. She looked like Hermione in miniature, when she didn't know exactly what was going on. He bent down and picked his daughter up, her immediately resting her head on his shoulder.

"'Course I remember, Rose," Ron said, raising his eyebrows as he looked at Harry, who sent the same look back. "Just blanked for a moment," he looked at the inquisitive little girl, who bought her story. Lily, on the other hand, looked at him from her place on Harry's lap as though she didn't believe him one single bit.

Soon Lily was looking tired again, and Rose looked as though she could have done with a nap; so the adults and teens talked about trivial things, such as Quidditch and school, until the children once again fell asleep. Ron scooped up Rose as Harry took Lily, and put both to bed. Molly followed the two boys, and used an Engorgement Charm on Ginny's bed, so that Rose and Lily could sleep next to each other – it was obvious that the two girls were close. Just as she had done with Lily and Jamie, Molly transfigured a pair of Ginny's old pyjamas for Rose to wear. Both kids went to bed effortlessly, and the three kids looked like triplets as they slept. Without making a sound, Molly drew both boys into a hug, which they returned; all knowing they were thinking the same thing without having to say it aloud. This was a future; a future without pain, or suffering, or war.

The three walked downstairs to await the rest of the family. It had been a long day, and for now it was time to sleep, and wait until tomorrow, when hopefully, everything would be turned back to normal.

--

Harry was dreaming peacefully; the previous day had tired him out greatly. His sleep, however, was cut short abruptly by the entrance of one of his twin children, Lily. She bounded in to his room (after trying several doors and getting her grandparents, a bathroom and store cupboard), and threw herself onto Harry, who sat bolt upright, reaching blindly for his wand.

Lily laughed, and handed him his glasses from the bedside table. "It's only me, Daddy!" she said, giving him a cuddle. Harry's heart was racing still, but he managed to give Lily a hug in return. She seemed to have inherited Harry's morning persona; bright and breezy, which usually annoyed everyone else as he was up at the crack of dawn, while everyone else slept in. By the absence of Jamie, Harry guessed he was not a morning person either.

"Hey, Lily," Harry said, as the door was thrown open once again and Lily's cousin, Rose, walked in, looking the spit of Hermione with her hair wild and sleep clogging her eyes. Obviously Rose was not a morning person, and Lily had woken her up. She crossed the room to Ron's bed, the occupant stirring thanks to Harry and Lily. Both boys were soon dressed, both taking extra-quick showers, and set off to get some breakfast. Molly was surely up; she never seemed to sleep, she was always the last to go to bed and the first one up.

Walking into the living room, both boys were cut short. The girls were on the sofa, both sleeping peacefully. Ginny's red hair was messy and wild, as was Hermione's; Hermione was sleeping on her side while Ginny was on her front, one arm out of the duvet someone had conjured. The boys stifled their laughter at them, and ran into the kitchen, carrying the younger girls. They shut the kitchen door and hoped to Merlin that Ginny and Hermione didn't wake up as both of them were underage, and they couldn't put a silencing charm on the door. Molly wasn't there, much to the boys' mutual dismay. It seemed as though it was up to them to make breakfast for Rose and Lily.

"So, what do you girls want for breakfast?" Harry asked, praying to was something simple like toast or eggs.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side today. The two girls looked at each other, and in perfect unison, said "Pancakes!"

Ron looked at Harry in desperation. "Please tell me the Dursleys' made you make pancakes!" He pleaded, clasping his hands together, keeping his voice quiet so the girls, who were now talking together about Quidditch, didn't hear him.

"I think I know how to cook them," Harry said, mimicking Ron and keeping his voice low. "We'll give it a bash and see. We better make some for Ginny and Hermione as well."

Ron nodded. "What do you need to me to do?"

Around fifteen minutes later and three pancakes on the floor and once sticking to the pan, Lily, Rose, Harry and Ron were sitting down to reasonably-cooked pancakes. The girls looked happy enough and ate away, still talking about Quidditch or, it seemed, Rose's upcoming seventh birthday.

"So they are six," Harry muttered to Ron.

"Huh?" Ron answered, to engrossed in eating his pancakes to notice his best friend was talking to him.

"The girls," Harry said, "Are talking about what Rose wants for her seventh birthday, and Lily commented that 'her birthday wasn't for another five months'. So they are six years old."

"Oh, right, OK," Ron said, nodding as he finally understood, but nodded too enthusiastically and bits of pancake went flying from his fork. The two young girls squealed as maple syrup and pancakes hit them in the face, and both burst out laughing as Harry pouted mock-indignantly as he peeled a large bit of pancake from his hair. The older girls, Ginny and Hermione, walked in as Ron was apologizing to Harry, who still was covered in maple syrup, from his hair to his left cheek, which still had bits of pancake attached. Ginny and Hermione both burst out laughing; joining in with Lily and Rose who were roaring with laughter at Harry's pouting face and Ron's apologetic look.

"So we've entered the battle site, yes?" Ginny said once she'd recovered, taking her own stack of pancakes and sitting down on the other side of Lily, as Hermione did the same, sitting down beside Rose, taking a cloth and trying to get some maple syrup off her. "Don't bother, Hermione," Ginny said, "We'll give them showers later and get the muck off them."

Hermione nodded, and turned to the boys. "Good nights' sleep?" she asked, tucking into her own pancakes.

"Yeah," Ron said, "Before the Thunder-Girls woke us up."

"I've got bruises," Harry whined, rubbing his stomach, as Lily laughed. Harry got up, walked over, and pressed his cheek against her hair, rubbing the in maple syrup as she squealed in delight.

"I didn't hit you _that_ hard to deserve that," she said, giggling, Rose joining in. The room was filled with happy, cheerful banter as they finished their breakfast, the girls taking the young children off to have a shower to get the maple syrup of them. The boys were left to tidy up, and there was still no sign of Jamie or the rest of the family.

--

Three hours later, and the Burrow was awake and fed. Everyone was crammed into the kitchen – which was now free of maple syrup, as was the four original occupants – and everyone was talking about what they should do with the children to keep them occupied.

"Let's just play Quidditch with them," Ron suggested, and Harry, Fred and George seconded that motion.

"All day?" Molly said incredulously. "I don't think so. You'll tire the poor kids out."

"No!" Jamie piped up, as Rose nodded in agreement with her cousin. "We can play all day!"

"Yes!" Lily said from her place on Harry's lap, which seemed to be her favourite place.

The adults laughed at the kids' enthusiasm. It seemed that their joy and delight never ran out. Soon, everyone was picking teams and Fred and George were on their way to dig out old Starter Brooms for the kids when a loud _'pop' _was heard in the kitchen.

In her shock, Molly threw a soapy frying pan at the new arrivals, who had just entered the kitchen.

"Whoa!" An older Ron said as he ducked to avoid his mother's accurate aim. There were four of them, and all were adults. It because immediately obvious that they were the parents of the future children, and they were here to pick them up and take them back into their own time. "Trying to kill me here?" Older Ron said, rubbing his head where the pan would have made contact had he not ducked.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Both Lily and Jamie ran to the older Harry and Ginny while Rose sprinted towards Ron and Hermione.

Older Harry's arms wrapped around the twins as older Ginny did the same. The older Ron and Hermione were in the same position, and when Hermione spoke, it was to the three of them.

"Didn't we tell you not to play in Uncle Harry's study?" Hermione said, scolding Rose, and Lily and Jamie took note of their Aunt's tone of voice. "You could have done some serious damage."

"Sorry, Aunt Hermione," chorused Lily and Jamie.

"I'm sorry, Mummy!" Rose said, throwing herself at her mother. "But why's there two of you?" The little six-year-old asked, immediately sensing that this person she was hugging was her mother, not the younger version who looked almost the same.

"I don't know, Rosie," Hermione said, looking up at her fifteen-year-old self. "Sorry, about all of this," adult Hermione said, to the fifteen-year-old Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"No problems!" Ron laughed, as both Harry's, Ginny's, and Hermione's looked at him – even his older self looked at him incredusly.

"No problem? Blimey, how did you get them to just calm down? They are usually like mini hurricanes wherever they go," Adult Harry explained, scooping up Lily who was clutching on to him for dear life.

"Really?" Younger Ginny's voice was laced with disbelief. "They've been perfect."

"Pfft!" Adult Harry said, laughing. "Take my perchance for finding and creating trouble, and your stubbornness, and you've got a hell of a pair of twins on your hands."

Older Hermione seemed itching to go. "Let's give them the potion and get going!" She was running around, trying to get everything sorted out. "Urgh! I can't do this in these heels…" she muttered, kicking off the shoes and leaving them at the side of the kitchen table, instead running around in her bare feet.

"What potion?" Molly had just recovered her voice after seeing her daughter and son older, as well as Harry and Hermione older as well. She seemed suspicious.

"We can't let you walk around with this in your memories. It's seriously messed up the timeline," Older Ginny spoke for the first time. "So, could you all drink this potion? I can't remember any of this occurring so you must, must take it. Please. We'll all be taking it when we return to our correct time."

Older Ron looked apprehensive about something. Older Ginny quickly caught on to what Ron was thinking. "There's someone we want to see first," Older Ron said. He looked at the crowd standing before him, and at the back, were Fred and George. All four of the future adults conveyed on the pair, hugging particularly Fred.

"I love you, right?" Adult Ginny said tearfully, wrapping her hands around Fred's waist.

"Yeah, I know, Squirt," Fred said, a bit spooked as to what was going on but had a fair idea.

"We need to go, Gin, this is messing up stuff really bad the longer we stay here," said Older Harry, carrying Lily as Ginny had Jamie, used his free hand to tug Older Ginny into the centre of the living room as Older Hermione finished handing out the potion to everyone. "Bye, guys! See you all soon!" Older Harry said, waving as best he could. Everyone waved and blew kisses as the seven future beings vanished as they had arrived.

"Well, that was interesting," Arthur said, the first thing he'd said in a long time. George and Fred nodded their agreement. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were just staring at the stop where their future selves had vanished with their children.

Molly glanced at the potion in her hand. "I think we should all take these in bed. Hermione said they would knock us out."

Everyone was ushered to bed, and everyone took the potion upstairs to their rightful bedrooms, where everyone took it, some willingly, some reluctantly. Ginny, Ron and Harry had to force the potion down Hermione's throat she was so intent on keeping the memory of meeting her daughter, and it took a long time to coax Harry into taking it too, he wanting to keep the notion that he would survive this fight.

It was the next morning when everyone went downstairs; a pair of shoes were lying next to the kitchen table. Everyone oohed and aahed over the expensive material of the shoes and boggled at the designer name, finally deciding that it was a Muggle designer who made them. The big question on everyone's lips was _'whose shoes were they?' _Nobody knew. It also was raised why no-one could remember these past few days, as if it had been removed from memory. It was suspicious and Arthur and Sirius (who could remember these days) looked into it but found nothing.

And ten years in the future, Hermione Weasley was stressing because she couldn't find her best Christian Louboutin high heels.


End file.
